


10 things I love about you

by thefandomizreal



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, F/M, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Romance, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomizreal/pseuds/thefandomizreal
Summary: Its high school kevin falls for edd he gets confused about his feelings.Edd had a crush on kevin when middle school started. During the middle of the school year their science teacher pairs them up for a science project they both got to spend sometime together and realised that they didn't just want to be science partners soon enough things move on to a realationship. Then the big wave of drama comes what happens to kevins and edds relationship find out!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm uploading this on wattpad as well so just in case you would like to read this over their feel free to do so. same tittle XD.   
> And a very short disclaimer I do not own any of the characters I only own the story. I will upload a new chapter every Wednesday.

It's finally high school a new beginning for kids teenagers or young adults.Kevin has new goals,edd also has goals to accomplish,eddy and ed we're just glad they even got through middle school.Every teenager in cul-de-sac has new goals.

Edd's point of view   
  "Omg omg, no control yourself Eddward Vincent it's just high school nothing big well it is a really big deal but everyone goes through high school" I was anxious to even get out of my bed I tried to calm down but it just got worst.After minutes of thinking i finally decided to get out of bed and went down stairs where I saw a note at the coffee table in the living room.It was from my parents it said 'good luck with high school honey and don't forget nothing important love ,mom and dad'.I then thought for myself 'don't forget nothing important' i then saw that I was wearing my pajamas "for crying out loud edd get your act together" I quickly went up stairs and went to my closet.I suddenly forgot that I needed to wash clothes yesterday. So I got the only clean clothes that I had.I thought twice "i don't really think thi-" then eddy texted me 

Eddy:'hey sockhead u commin or what??? me and ed are waiting for ya in front of the school it's cold so hurry up"

Me:'Yes eddy im on my way"

Eddy:"Well hurry up"

"Well then i guess i don't have a choice" I quickly changed and Fixed my beanie and went down stairs to grab a snack bar and locked the door walking to school. I stopped for a second and remember what my parents said "what is wrong with me today my backpack" I quickly went back and grabbed my belongings and walked to school.

((Kevin's p.o.v))

8:10 am.

"Kevin!!!    Kevin!!! Get down stairs right this moment you are already late for school"

Sup I'm Kevin and right now I'm basically late for the first day of school the woman screaming my name is my mom. Anyways let's get back to the story.

I looked at the time on my phone it was 8:13 "fuckkk!!" I changed and grabbed my stuff for school I was wearing a red flannel and black leggings and my red baseball cap. I tried to find my bike's keys "where the fuck did I......mom..."

I ran down stairs with my backpack and looked at my mom "mom keys I'm gonna be late for school" my mom just looked at me and handed the keys

"Ah ah where's my goodbye kiss" I looked at my mom and kissed her cheek and she gave me the bike's keys I quickly ran outside and started my bike and rode to school.

This is a short chapter because it's my first fan fic if you would like more plz like it or idk XD


	2. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again XD.

Edd's p.o.v

At this moment I was with eddy and ed. The bell hasn't rang yet we only have five more minutes but it wouldn't hurt to be early plus I really need an excuse from eddy coming up with a new scam. I still can't belive he's still talking about that. Some minutes earlier he was judging my clothes I think I'll just go to my first class.

"I'm going to my class early today I want to get to know the teacher"

"Okay sockhead but meet you right here when class ends" I nodded in return and walked to my first class. 

I almost open the door and see Kevin running to the office it seems. Maybe he's going for his schedule. I had a crush on that jerk in middle school when he was more nicer? I mean we only talked once or twice for him to borrow a pencil and that's it. I shake my head and walk in class. I see some people already here. I go and pick a seat in front of the class. I looked around and studied the room for some minutes.

Kevin's p.o.v

Wait.... I slow down a little and see people still in the hallway I entered the office and asked for my schedule. They gave me one and I decided to ask what time is it. She said 7:41 I said thanks and went outside finding my first class. I entered the class and looked around I sat behind this boy that looked more like a kid or a girl. I tapped him in the back and asked for the time again.

Edd's p.o.v

I didn't notice someone walk in the class but I noticed someone tapping my shoulder lightly I turned around and saw Kevin he was asking for the time I blushed a little and gave him the time quickly.

"Oh um i-its 7:44 kevin" I tried to smile but turned away as soon as I could 'why is this happening to me'

"How do you know my name" ouch I guess he doesn't remember me? I turned around and looked at his eyes

"Wait....double dork?" Jesh I would rather not be noticed instead 

"I have a name Kevin so I would kindly suggest you using it"

He laughed and looked at me "omg I couldn't recognize you probably cause of the clothes like the new look" I blushed a little.

"Its not a new look I forgot to do the laudary and that's why I'm wearing this" he raised an eyebrow 

"Still fits you better than the dorky one" 

I was gonna say something but the bell rang so I decided to just ignore it and focused on the teacher.

Kevin's p.o.v

I'm kinda upset now I shouldn't be talking to this loser. I had a little interest in him the last days of middle school. Just watching him smile was cute I didn't know what to do but I'm not gonna do the same as last year in completely ignoring him I'll show him to stay away from me for good. I pulled put my phone and played a game the whole hour of class. The bell rang soon enough and I got up and left texting nazz.

Me: Nazz where are you guys at

Nazz: more like where are you we've been trying to find you

Me: oh sorry about that 

Nazz: it doesn't matter where are you right now?

Me: by the office

Nazz: kk going just wait

I put my phone away and waited I couldn't stop thinking about the dork....what am I going to do...dork I missed you....

Edd's p.o.v

I think I should stay away from Kevin. I don't want to have a crush on him again... I got out of the classroom with my belongings and went to where eddy and ed where going to meet me.


	3. Earth to kevin/edd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading second of all I want to present you one new character. His name is Alex and well he's my oc you'll hear of him in this chapter anyways I'm just gonna say I have changed a couple of things to make this story.....hmmmm gold? XD anyways enjoy

Kevin's p.o.v 

As I was waiting for Nazz I saw Edd and his friends walk past me 'fuck I must look like a loser standing here alone'

"Kevin! Hey~ how ya been?~" Nazz approached me opening her arms out for a hug. 

"I've been great, how bout you and marie?" I asked as I hugged Nazz and waved at marie. 

"We've been great as well!~" she smiled as she looked at marie 

"So where's nat at?" I asked curious 

"Oh well guess what happened with himmm?~~~" 

I looked at Nazz annoyed "just spill the beans" 

She rolled her eyes at me "you are so not fun, but I'll tell you. Nat is going out with this new city guy called alex" 

I looked at Nazz raising my eyebrows in surprise and laughed "what in the fuck are you saying, that dick head doesn't even respect or like relationships" I continued laughing as I looked at marie and Nazz both shaking their head 

"You don't belive me? Well then ask Marie or no better yet look for yourself" she pointed over to where Nat was. 

As I looked at Nat he was holding a hand. I stared and had eyes wide open in surprise. I went to laughing my ass off to surprising my ass off. Nat was holding a hot piece of gum.

Nazz looked at me and snapped her fingers in front of my face "helllooo earth to Kevin"

I stopped staring and looked at Nazz "what?"

"He's the new guy" 

'Alex he kinda looks like-'

"What's up fuck head!!!" Nat pulled me in for a hug and laughed "yo you look like ya just saw a unicorn" 

I laughed and looked at him "n-nah I'm just surprised mannn"

"I feel ya, I was surprised at myself as well man I changed a lot" he chuckled 

"I was talking about your partner you dick head" I laughed 

"I fucking new man" he laughed and pulled Alex closer to him "so this is my cutie pie, Alex" 

Alex looked at me and smiled "hey"

"Sup"

Edd's p.o.v 

'Hm I need a distraction....like pronto'  
'Maybe I just need to think of a plan to avoid him?'  
'Hm i have class with him and he sits behind me as well!!!'  
'Ughhh get it together eddward Vincent' 

"HEY EARTH TO SOCK HEAD???!!!!" Eddy snapped me to reality 

"Huh? W-what happened?" 

"What do you mean what happened!!?? Are ya fucking feeling well do you need a break or something? Do you want me to call someone?" 

"...huh no eddy I'm fine....um is it okay if I excuse myself...i want to just look around the school a little more"

"Yeah whatever babe" eddy said as I got up from the table we where sitting in 

"Okay well see you later, bye ed"

"Huh? Oh bye edd" ed yawned as he waved at me 

'Hm poor ed...hopefully things are going good at home for him' I walked around and as I exited the cafeteria I saw kevin with Nazz, Marie, Nat ,.....and MY COUSIN!!!??? I tilted my head and paid attention at Nat holding Alex's hand 

"Alex?" I questioned and looked at him 

"Edd???" Alex stopped and smiled running towards me and hugging me tight 

"Yeah~ it's me" I said trying to hug him back

As Alex stopped hugging me and smiled he said "OMG~ I didn't know you were gonna come here to this school~"

'It's the only fucking school here's  
"Yeah...me either"

He chuckled and looked at Nat "Nat this is my cousin" 

I paid attention at all of them staring at me 'oh fuck me already'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhhh???!!! How did ya like that good or bad let me now? And don't worry eddy and edd will have conflicts meaning that they won't last as long as they both thought ^-^ comment or leave a like and subscribe!!!


	4. why him?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. XD I'll see you at the end of this chapter

Kevin's p.o.v  
' What in the world is going on now... '

I then spoke out "wait so your double d's cousin?" 

Alex smiled "the one and only" 

I looked at Nat and at Nazz and Marie. I could see Edd smile once in a while but his smile would vanish every now and then.

"....I better get going then...I Um...have something to-" Edd spoke as he got cut off

"Hey, babe I thought you were gonna go look at the place some more?" Eddy walked in from inside the cafeteria with ed following behind

"Babe?" I looked at Edd and Eddy

Eddy then grabbed Edd by the waist and pulled him close. "yeah I said babe got a problem?"

'"n-no I just didn't see it coming" I answered back a little upset 

"Eddy...please.." Edd spoke silently. '...why is he silent is he scared?..' I looked at Eddy upset.

"your my cousin's boyfriend?" Alex asked tilting his head 

Eddy looked at Alex " yeah your his...cousin?"

Alex smiled "yeah I'm Alex"

Eddy nodded "I'm Eddy" then paid attention to me and raising an eyebrow.

I was mad and looked back at him.

Everyone stayed quiet for some seconds until Edd spoke "Eddy...I was actually gonna go look around your coming with me?"

"right...sorry babe" Eddy said and nodded at Edd and walked past me and the rest while grabbing Edd's waist smiling and laughing a little. Ed following next to Edd ' Why him?! '

"I fucking hate eddy..." I said

"I can totally tell why...ya like my cousin" Alex spoke smiling

I looked at Alex and immediately shook my head "n-No!" 

Nat laughed and patted my back"Its okay dude everyone has feelings for someone that's for sure"

Marie laughed "That's adorableeee"

Nazz laughed with Marie "totally Kawaii" 

I looked away and blushed a little "shut up" 

They continued laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooooooo short I'm sorryyyyyy like and suscribe for moreeee!!!!


End file.
